


Unholy Confessions

by etherealabyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Kinky sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Snape is one horny mofo, Vaginal Sex, Veritaserum, detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealabyss/pseuds/etherealabyss
Summary: Severus could not believe his ears when (y/n) asked him to get drinks with her on that particular Saturday evening. Little did he know his most secret, sexual fantasies would become reality that night.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 108
Collections: my snape stories collection





	Unholy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! again, i didn't think i was going to write this but i couldn't stop myself. this was my first time writing smut, so go easy on me please. i hope u will enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. english isn't my first language so again, don't go feral in the comments when you spot a mistake. speaking of comments, i would very much appreciate your feedback! that being said, i hope you enjoy this. see you next time!

Severus could not believe his ears when (y/n) asked him to get drinks with her on that particular Saturday evening. At the beginning of the school year, she was assigned to become his teaching assistant after having been such an excellent student, graduating at the top of her class and making the headteacher of (y/h) proud. Dumbledore always knew that she had it in her. Severus was intrigued by her intelligence and wit but did not interact with her any more than he had to when she was a student, he had other things to worry about, after all. 

Once they started working together, things changed. (Y/N) had a way with the students Severus could never even try to understand - they listened to every word she said, did almost all of the homework that she assigned and even gave her gifts from time to time. They shared insiders, asked her to watch them practice Quidditch and nearly every student from year 5 asked her to be their date to the Yule ball. She had them wrapped around her fingers and even Severus could not escape. At first, he disliked her because of her know-it-all attitude, but once he realised that she was just confident and would not let anybody talk down at her he found himself being challenged. 

Who would have thought that two people from such different walks of life could get along? 

Everyone was amazed at how their personalities blended when they were teaching. While Severus was strict and hot-tempered, (y/n) gave them uplifting words of wisdom and even sympathised with the students, making them feel more welcome during the lessons. 

They usually spent their afternoons grading together while neither of them said anything. They enjoyed the silence equally, finding comfort in the presence of the other person while not having to communicate. Severus liked her. 

His interest in her started innocently. Making her laugh with his sarcastic remarks and showing her things that he knew she would enjoy, made him feel happy. He hadn’t entertained anybody in a while, so he thought that the feeling he felt when he was near her was joy. 

Only days later, he started realising how comfortable she had gotten around him. Her love language was physical touch, so he had to get used to her holding onto his forearm when she told him something or her resting her hand on his shoulder for a second when she walked past him. Once he realised that her touch made his entire body tingle, he was almost afraid of it. He could not let himself enjoy it, he must have been imagining things. 

The second they had a drink together things went south in his mind. He watched her devour whiskey like water and tried to listen to her stories that went nowhere while all he could do was imagine her pretty, plump lips wrapped around his cock. He could almost feel his fingers pulling her hair roughly as he would thrust his dick into her mouth, making her gag until she felt dizzy. “Severus! are you listening?” she laughed and brought him back to reality. “I was, I just had …a lot of things on my mind” he said and took a big sip of his drink, knowing it was going to be a long night.

And tonight was no different. When she asked him to join her for after work, he initially wanted to say no and concentrate on his work, but as he watched her bite her lip as she focused on her papers, he had no choice but to say yes. 

The two of them disapparated and apparated in the Hog’s Head Inn in Hogsmeade. It was cold and had been snowing for weeks so his normal clothes kept him warm. Severus never particularly liked any of the pubs in the wizarding world since he would rather drink by himself instead of being crammed into a random room with strangers but hey, there he was.

While Severus got them a table in the far back where they would not be bothered by anybody, (Y/N) got them drinks. She had ordered fancy cocktails because even though the potions professor would never admit it, he could not say no to a Margarita for the life of him. What he did not know was that his assistant had put a tiny amount of veritaserum into his drink. She knew it wasn’t morally acceptable, but she wanted to know all of the things she could never ask him – after all, she had been fancying the older teacher for a while now and took a chance.

“Thank you” Severus said as he was handed the glass which was filled to the brim with alcohol. He deserved this. To keep up with his intimidating exterior, he rolled his eyes as they toasted, even though both of them knew that he enjoyed the drink more than anybody else so he took a big sip. 

“How far did you get with your papers today, Severus?” (y/n) asked innocently, taking sips from her beverage. “It was rather boring, I hated having to grade while knowing I could’ve spent my time looking at you” he answered and raised his eyebrow. The woman in front of him chuckled quietly, playing with the rim of her glass. “Why would you want to watch me?” she continued, tilting her head to the side, exposing the skin on her neck ever so slightly. “Because I want to envision the things I want to do to you. What have you done?! (Y/N), did you put Veritaserum into my drink?” He almost yelled as he got up from his seat. “Calm down Severus, I just want to know some answers” the woman answered calmly. By putting her hand on top of his, she relaxed him and got him to sit down again. He didn’t understand why he stayed, but he felt too drawn to her to want to figure it out. 

“Have you ever thought about fucking me?” (Y/N) asked and grinned, leaning forward to hear him more clearly. She made sure that others wouldn’t understand what their conversation was about because she wanted his following words all to herself. 

“I think about it daily. In almost every situation. I have found myself not even having to get turned on while I do it because it has become so normal to me. Fuck, stop asking these questions! Who do you think you are to expose me like this?” he demanded, feeling his cheeks glow red out of embarrassment. 

“How would you fuck me? What do you want me to do?” She continued, quickly slipping out of her shoe and letting her foot wander up and down his calf before reaching his thigh. “I would love to know” she smiled innocently. 

Severus finished the rest of his drink, ignoring the fact that it contained the serum - he just really needed the kick from his drink. As he felt the alcohol flow into his bloodstream, he took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and started talking, making sure to enunciate every word.

“Your cocky behaviour and you not letting anybody talk down at you drive me insane daily - each and every time we argue I would love to shove my cock down your throat and face-fuck you until your eyes water. I often want to stop you from whatever you’re doing, rip off your clothes and fuck you, no matter how long it would take to get the release I need - I want to use your body like a sex doll. While I do so, I want to choke you until you would start to hallucinate, I bet your vagina feels amazing around my thick cock” 

During his monologue, (y/n) had allowed her foot to travel upwards and feel his growing bulge. He spread his legs slightly, granting her better access and raised his eyebrow as he stopped talking. “Is this what you wanted to do? You wanted to humiliate me in public and confess my desire to use your body as my toy?” He asked firmly, grabbing her foot in his hand which had been making sure that his cock would be fully hard. 

“Yes, I did, Daddy” (Y/N) grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. If he was into the whole dominance thing, she would not want to restrain him from living out his fantasy completely. Her entire body was trembling because of the lust she had for the man. She could not wait to see how this would end. 

“You like the thought of that, don’t you? You want me to let out my anger on your body and manhandle you?” Severus asked and watched her carefully. She then proceeded to take his hand, pull it close to her face and licked two fingers up and down. Once she coated them with her spit, she started to take them into her mouth, wrapped her lips around them and sucked on them so exhilaratingly that he could feel his precum leak in his underwear. Before she knew it, he had teleported the two of them back to his chambers and grinned. It dark and mysterious to her – just how she liked it. She couldn’t see everything because the only sources of light there were, were his fireplace and the many candles he put everywhere. 

“You embarrassed me and behaved inappropriately in public - you deserve to be treated like the slut you are” he growled, taking off her top and undoing the buttons on her trousers. Once he had undressed her, Severus forced her on her knees.

“Beg for my cock” he grinned, pulling her head back so she stared up at him. “Go ahead, tell me what you want to do” Severus growled, taking her chin in his hand so her head would stop moving. “I want to suck your cock daddy” (Y/N) smiled, licking her lips. “You can do better” he responded, rolling his eyes. “I want to feel you use my mouth as if it’s the only reason for existence was to please you, I need it so badly, my mouth is watering just thinking about it” she moaned, trying to pull down his trousers and reach for his cock.

“Impatience? You will regret that” Severus chuckled, pulling his black trousers down enough to take his cock out. His long, slender fingers jerked it a few times at the pretty view of his horny, teaching assistant begging to have his way with her in front of him. “I won’t get this picture out of my head for a while” he mumbled, slapping his dick against her cheek before placing it on her bottom lip. “Go ahead (Y/N), suck daddy’s cock” 

After hearing those words escape his lips, she immediately got to work. She started by covering his girthy cock with her spit so she could pleasure him better. Her tongue swirled around his tip and made sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive area along the underside of his shaft. Severus shuddered under her tongue and positioned himself in a way that he could rest his ass against the table while still standing. As he watched her lick up and down his glans, his entire body felt as if it were on fire and she was a gallon of gasoline ready to be spilt on him. (Y/N) took his cock into her mouth and started sucking on it as if there were no tomorrow. Because of its girth, she had to unhinge her jaw to fit it all in. Severus took that opportunity and thrusted his rock-hard cock down her throat, showing her no mercy as he felt her throat tighten around it. “You wanted this” he grinned down at her and all she could see in his darkened eyes was lust. 

He started bucking his hips into her mouth once he felt her calm down and threw his head back as his veiny penis throbbed in her mouth while she lifted her tongue to create more friction. His movement began to quicken shortly after he heard her whimper and looked down at (Y/N), seeing her make up get smudged because of the tears running down her face. “You look so – fucking - gorgeous sucking on my cock, do you know that?” he moaned, pulling her head back so he could watch her work her magic before he felt a heatwave of pleasure take over him. Just before he could come, he pushed her forward so he wouldn’t ejaculate before he fucked her. 

“Get on the bed, now” he demanded and watched her do as he said. Her movement was elegant and so confident that he was taken back to admire her beauty before he started to undress. “Lay down and spread your legs” Severus added as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped out of his trousers. The boxers he was wearing were taken off in a second before he followed her. “I want to taste you, you alluring embodiment of ecstasy” he announced, watching her rest her head against one of his many pillows and getting comfortable. 

The second she got into the position he wanted, Severus leaned down and ran his long, slender fingers up and down her inner thighs. “I’ve been waiting for this for longer than I can remember” he whispered as he knelt, kissing her inner thighs, biting them hungrily as his tongue found its way to her vagina. Severus propped her legs over his shoulders and did what he did best.

He started by broadening his tongue and licking his way up from her entrance to her clit. The feeling of her lips gently spreading as his tongue explored her body made his cock throb. As he began to swirl his tongue around her clit, he felt her hands reaching out for his hair and tug on them when he applied a little more pressure and flicked his tongue up and down. “It feels so good, daddy” he heard her moan. “You taste exceptional, baby” the man hummed against her pussy, sending shivers through her body. While his tongue was occupied with her clit, he put a charm on her vagina to be stretched and lubed up, getting her ready for him. She gasped at the sensation of her body being propped like that, but she didn’t complain – not in a million years would she have imagined Severus going down on her; all she thought that was going to happen was maybe a sloppy blowjob but again, she liked the outcome of the situation thus far. 

Severus laughed as he let two fingers enter her body because she immediately moved her hips along his thrusts. “So needy for me” he said and added a third finger, spreading them for good measure. “Fuck (Y/N), I’m so hard for you” the younger woman heard him say as he sat up to get in position.  
(Y/N) spread her legs even more, looking up to him with the biggest puppy eyes she could make. “You tease” Severus growled, leaning down to kiss her hungrily. The man didn’t know how badly he had needed to press his lips against hers but now that he was doing it, he couldn’t get enough of it. While (Y/N) started roaming her hands up and down his chest, he aligned himself in-front of her so that his leaking cock could finally enter her. “Your scars are hot; do you know that?” the woman said and got a lifted eyebrow as a response. 

The compliment shot confidence through his body and was the kick he needed to shove his cock into her pussy. Even though she was stretched, the walls around him were still very tight. “Fuck” he moaned loudly as he was halfway in. (Y/N) didn’t have a hard time adjusting to his length because she was occupied watching him becoming undone in front of her. Severus started thrusting slowly, almost pulling his cock out each time just to shove it back in further and further. His balls started to clap against her skin as she pulled him down for another kiss.

The second kiss was way more passionate than the first. Their tongues danced together, leading each other while their bodies moved in sync - when Severus thrusted, (Y/N) rocked forward so her g-spot would be hit as many times as possible. 

“Fuck, you feel heavenly” Severus moaned against her lips as she pulled his hair during their kiss. The potions professor leaned back up and positioned them differently. He put her legs over his shoulders and started to thrust his cock into her again. The black-haired man picked up the pace and groaned loudly as his dick began to throb properly. Her boobs moved up and down before Severus grabbed them and pinched her nipples. “They’re so soft” he whispered, fascinated by the speed they got rock hard. He moved her left foot off his shoulder and moved his head back down. 

His lips wrapped around her left nipple while his hand squeezed her right boob roughly, making (Y/N) whimper. Her body shifted in excitement as she felt that she was close. “P-Please fuck me harder, I’m so close” she moaned and bit her lip. “Your wish is my demand” he grinned devilishly before he put her foot back where it was. Severus pushed her legs down into her so that she was almost folded in half and began to move properly again. His veiny, thick cock penetrated her tight pussy so thoroughly that neither of them could say anything out of pleasure.

“S-Sev-Severus” she moaned, feeling her body getting ready to come. Before she could, he quickly reached down and started to massage her clit, creating even more tension. “You want to come on my cock? You desperate, horny girl. Do you think you deserve it? Then moan my name again, make it known who you belong to” he growled, slapping her thighs as he rocked into her. His large hand wrapped around her throat and started to tighten. He made sure to block the airflow and watched her head turn red. She squirmed under him, struggling to breathe. Her walls started to tighten even more, making him forget to breathe for a second as well before he saw her smile in pain - which made his cock twitch. He loved this more than he would ever admit. 

Pleasure took over her body and sent her into another dimension. Every muscle in her body tensed, just to relax shortly after. She climaxed, covering his already wet cock with her liquid. “It’s your turn” she whimpered, still riding the high she was on because of the orgasm she had. 

Severus didn’t need to hear that twice. With all the strength he had in his body he slammed his cock into her, feeling her walls wrap around him as if it was their destiny. “Please come in me, daddy” he heard her whisper and felt his knees get weak. “Fuck, I will” he mumbled, feeling his balls tighten as his movement began to quicken. Their sweat combined made the entire room smell like sex. The whole school must have heard their moans. “I’m about to” he tried to say but couldn’t finish because (Y/N) pulled him down to kiss him again. “Fill me with your cum, please, I need it so badly” she moaned against his lips, knowing exactly what she was doing. Severus grunted and felt his entire body go feral. He reached his climax and pumped his huge, warm load of cum into her tight walls. His cock was still throbbing inside of her as he felt his heartbeat becoming more regular again. 

“Is that what you wanted?” He asked as he slipped out of her, reaching for one his shirts to clean them up a little. “Definitely” she giggled, reaching out for his hand. He didn’t quite know what to do and let their fingers entwine. Once both of them had calmed down, he positioned himself next to her in a way that they could face each other properly. He inspected each and every spot on her face and let his finger trace along the outlines of her jaw. 

“That was amazing” she said and stared into his eyes. They were so dark that she could see her reflection in them. Severus tilted his head down and kissed her lips softly. His hand cupped her jaw and pulled her closer to him, making it easier for them to kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip before he bit it slightly, leaving a small mark on them.

They made out for what felt like hours. Their bodies were entangled, their hair was a mess and sweat covered each and every part of them, but they didn’t care. (Y/N) never thought that Severus could treat her as gently as he just did, and she loved it. She could definitely get used to this. 

After a while, Severus got up and stretched. (Y/N) watched his body move and let her eyes follow his happy trail. Her pussy was still wet and filled with his cum as she sat up. The thought of his load still being inside of her made her nipples hard.

Her fingers reached down and dipped into her pussy to get some of the cum on her fingers. Once she had enough, she brought it to her mouth and tasted it. “Your cum tastes so good - I might get addicted to it” she laughed. As she watched the man get towels, (Y/N) saw his cock hardening again. He had watched her finger the cum deeper inside of her and couldn’t stop himself from being turned on again. “Come on (Y/N), let’s shower” he announced, walking up to the bed. She really couldn’t be bothered to get up so she stuck her hands out so he would carry her. Severus ended up picking her up and carried her into his large bathroom. “Ready for round two?” He asked as he put her down and kissed her neck from behind, leaving a love-mark. “Readier than you could even imagine” she woman grinned and walked into the large shower. “I’m waiting, daddy” she said and turned on the water. “I’m coming, kitten” he answered, stepping close to her. 

Severus pressed her against the wall and covered her neck with hungry kisses. His cock rubbed against her stomach and got her excited about what was to come. She knew the night would be long and she would enjoy each and every part of it.


End file.
